1. Field of the Invention
The analysis device for beverages described herein relates generally to a covert apparatus that uptakes a liquid sample for analysis. More particularly, the invention relates to a beverage analysis device that extracts a liquid sample from a beverage by capillary forces, and subjects the sample to an analytical system that performs a visible presumptive color assay.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field of chemistry it is known that as a means for analyzing fluids of varied types, liquid samplers and reagent strips have been developed. Currently analytical liquid samplers and test strips are used in area's that include medicine, drug detection, water quality, industrial pollutants and in the environmental arena.
Diverse types of liquid samplers and reagent test strips are known to the art. Outgrowth of such devices for the rapid identification of varied chemical substances at different levels of saturation in many types of liquid and biological samples are apparent to all versed in the art. Such embodiments are known for assays of water, solvents, blood, and many more additional fluid samples. The majority of these devices are handled by individuals with at least some skill level and understanding relating to their specific field of endeavor.
The analysis is documented primarily by visual means. However, lab facilities and portable instrumental methods can be employed. Efficient, accurate, portable and economical liquid samplers and test strips have an advantage over the more complicated and expensive instruments.
As unfortunate as it may seem, there has become an urgent need to test all types of beverages for different substances due to the devious and criminal mindset of certain individuals in today's society. It is mankind's indifference to placing himself/herself in jeopardy that has set a stage for such an invention.
The recent onslaught of "Date Rape" compounds placed in the beverages of unsuspecting individuals is not only despicable and disgusting, but truly dangerous to the individual ingesting the substance. As insidious and perilous as this may sound, the dangers do not stop here. In addition to the worries of unprotected sex, compounds such as GHB (known generically as gamma hydroxybutyric acid) and ROHYPNOL, when mixed with alcohol or other drugs, may lead to respiratory depression, aspiration, and even death. These compounds produce a sedative effect, amnesia, muscle relaxation, and a slowing of psychomotor responses. The pharmaceutical ROHYPNOL is widely known to the masses as "roofies", "ruffles", "roche", "R-2", "rib", and "rope" and reportedly is quickly becoming the "date rape drug of choice."
ROHYPNOL is a pharmaceutical known by the generic name flunitrazepam (a benzodiazepine). Evidently, it is a very potent tranquilizer, and similar in nature to VALIUM (diazepam) but apparently many times stronger.
Sedation occurs 20-30 minutes after administration and lasts for several hours. The drug is often distributed on the street in it's original "bubble packaging" which adds an air of safety to the drug at time of purchase. When taken time and time again, it can lead to physical and psychic dependence which is thought to increase with both dose and duration of use.
Police departments in several parts of the United States of America, have reported that, after the ingestion of ROHYPNOL several young women have reported waking up in fraternity houses with no clothes on, finding themselves in unfamiliar surroundings with unfamiliar people, or having actually been sexually assaulted while under the influence of the drug.
Recent seizures and anecdotal reporting indicate that distribution and abuse of flunitrazepam are increasing among young people domestically, even though the drug is neither legally sold or manufactured in the United States.
Sodium Gamma Hydroxybutyric (GHB), a patented pharmaceutical, is also causing alarm. The clinical uses of GHB range from drug addictions to eating disorders and numerous other afflictions. However, it is also being abused in similar fashions to that of (ROHYPHOL). The substance GHB is a endogenous compound that induces absence-like seizures and provides sedative effects similar to that of flunitrazepam (ROHYPHOL). While it is not presently available in tablet form , that most assuredly will change. Overseas manufactures have recently been granted patent protection in the United States for a time release tablet form of this substance.
Reportedly GHB has sustained usage, and with the advent of a more functional and readily available tablet, a resurgence of GHB will probably occur. At this time, the substance GHB is not under the control of the United States Food and Drug Administration and is presently available for purchase over the Internet.
Reports of individuals purposely ingesting the substance GHB combined with alcohol, are dying or being subjected to unrelenting comas. Additionally, random individuals unknowingly are being subjected to having their lives and health being jeopardized by slight of hand cowardly perpetrators.
These drugs when placed in an unsuspecting individuals beverage and consumed, leave the victim highly venerable to crimes such as robbery, rape, death, and assault. It has been reported that even human organs have been stolen in this manner in distant third world countries. The perpetrators of these crimes are from all walks of life, making this problem all the more disconcerting.
Furthermore, the broadcasting of such acts in the news media raises the consciousness of individuals, regarding the methods and means that are available to the perpetrators. Unfortunately, this can also create copycat incidents. Since the drugs are readily available, a strategy and device must exist for deterrence. The device of the present invention provides a precautionary routine to the users of the device, which substantially reduces the likelihood of becoming a victim of such crimes.
Caffeine, on the other hand, presents a different concern. The rise in consumption of decaffeinated beverages has resulted in part from the health concerns of ingesting excessive amounts of caffeine. Caffeine, a partially water-soluble alkaloid, stimulates the central nervous system. Excessive amounts of caffeine can make people tense, irritable, unable to sleep, and, in some cases, elevate the heart rate to unsafe levels. Caffeine can also irritate the alimentary canal. It is common for people diagnosed with sensitive stomachs and colons, as well as other medical conditions, to be required to refrain from ingesting caffeine as part of their medical treatment. Also, an individual requesting a decaffeinated beverage can not be fully certain of the reduced level or absence of caffeine in the beverage.
It has become evident, that in this day and age, consumption of beverages of various types presents a significant danger and, without prior testing (just prior to consumption), there is a definite risk to ones health and safety.
The related art is crowded with test devices for a wide variety of liquid substances, the following of which are examples of the most relevant developments. As shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,750 a liquid sampler is provided, comprised of an elongated tube having a fluid-holding well cap.
A liquid sampler as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,170 provides a device with a collecting container, supplied with a slot shaped aperture in the outer wall. The device includes a spiral rotating inner wall assembly that opens or closes said aperture.
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,664 a device with two telescopically disposed receptacles, forms a closed container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,574 a method and apparatus are disclosed for obtaining a field sample. Furthermore, a method and means for sealing said sample from deterioration, additional contamination, or loss of volatile components are provided.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,044 a fluid sampler and testing unit is exemplified. This device performs a presumptive brilliant chromophoric test.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,076 a ampoule holder and actuator is shown and described. The device includes a cylindrical ampoule and a handle with a bore for receiving a piston.
An apparatus with provisions for a test strip, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,995. The device detects a specifically reacting substance in a liquid, and is intended for home use or by nonprofessional organizations, whereby the test is usually carried out by laymen or non-skilled people.
Also known to the art, and as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,639 is a drug of abuse dipstick, useful in visually identifying an ion exchange in physiological fluids. A dipstick is provided in combination with a stain- producing reagent, impregnated on a substrate within a matrix of numerous ion exchange resins that are outwardly exposed to the fluid to be tested.
An immersible test strip including a wick member enclosed in a fluid impervious sheath, and an aperture exposing a portion of the wick member, is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,115.
Also known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,192 to Wenz et al, is an indicator strip useful in analytical chemical procedures. The main advantage of the construction of this device is that the capillary material which absorbs the liquid medium allows the sample to be examined quickly, thereby preventing chromotographic separation of the reagent during the absorption of the liquid media.
Despite the vast number of devices and systems for sampling and/or analyzing various fluids which have been proposed in the related art, the urgent need for the present invention has not been fulfilled.
Presently, there remains a definite and unfulfilled need for an apparatus that provides a safe method and effective means for detecting specific substances in beverages ingested by humans.
In particular, there is a need for a beverage analysis device which, when packaged, will remain sterile. The device needs to be simple to handle and operate, while providing a proficient and explicit detection utilizing color assays. The beverage analysis device should be easy to conceal and conveniently remain undetected if necessary, while being able to perform the analysis with no additional technical apparatus. A disguised appearance similar to that of a common object could be useful in certain circumstances. Additional requirements of the apparatus are safe disposal and moderate cost to the public.